<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>will you call when you're back at school? (august) by theglitterati</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534807">will you call when you're back at school? (august)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati'>theglitterati</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Folklore x Haikyuu!! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Taylor Swift Song, First Time, M/M, Summer Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Hajime go to the beach before they both leave the country.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Folklore x Haikyuu!! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>will you call when you're back at school? (august)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They drive to one of the nicest beaches in Tohoku in Hajime’s dad’s car, Tooru with his sandaled feet up on the dashboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime slaps the closest one. “Put those down. It’s disgusting.” Tooru ignores him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shouldn’t be here, in August. Or rather, they should have left and come back. But Hajime doesn’t start school until September because the US is weird, and Tooru decided to stay with him for the summer before leaving for Argentina. They’ve been doing this since April, running around Japan and pretending they aren’t headed to opposite ends of the Americas in a week and a half. Pretending they still have time not to address why Hajime’s hand trailed from Tooru’s foot down to his thigh and stayed there, and why Tooru isn’t shoving him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They can’t keep doing this, not when the countdown has hit single digits and Hajime’s shirtless in the sand, tanner than Tooru has ever seen him. Salt spray drips down his chest and Tooru wants to chase it with his mouth, follow it down, down, down. He doesn’t, not on the beach, but the minute the sun sets, Hajime shoves him against the back of the snack shop, where Tooru bought three popsicles that turned his tongue blue. Hajime licks the colour right out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They race back to the hotel and into bed, hands all over each other. They lose shirts and shoes and shorts, and all the while Tooru whispers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so happy it’s you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He says it when Hajime wraps a hand around him, when he takes him into his mouth, when he pushes into him. It’s over fast, Tooru finishing first in Hajime’s hand, Hajime following right behind him. They’re sweaty, and Tooru’s already sore, but he couldn’t imagine a better first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lie in the dark, not touching, not talking. Tooru’s thinking about how to do it better next time when the realization hits that there </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>a next time. Having sex requires being on the same continent, and while falling in love doesn’t, five thousand miles of distance doesn’t make it easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru holds Hajime close and commits the dazed, happy look on his face to memory. He’ll picture it as they drive home the next day, his feet planted on the floor, and as he helps Hajime decide what clothes to pack for California, and as he boards a plane to Argentina by himself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>